Things to Come
by fortheloveofgeekery
Summary: Shane and my OC, Rose (Rick's sister in this). Begins before the outbreak and follows them through it.
1. Chapter 1

A note to my lovely readers:

In writing Complications and Grave I've become really attached to Rose. In my heart of hearts she belongs to Daryl, but...I've decided to just make her a permanent fixture in the Walking Dead world like the rest of the characters. Just couldn't let her go and it didn't feel right when I tried to do this with another OC.

I really hope you enjoy. Please review, it really helps me and I appreciate it so much. :)

They knew each other before the world went to shit.

Their relationship, or perhaps their lack of one, was complicated.

Rose was Rick's little sister, Shane his best friend, and he knew both of them like the back of his hand.

He knew that Shane broke hearts. Was somewhat of a wild card. A good guy but selfish and flighty-people just had a way of getting hurt when they got involved with him.

At twenty two, Rose was sweet, naïve, and loyal to a fault. She had dark features, pale skin, and a genuine smile.

Rose wasn't Shane's type, so when she expressed interest in him Rick wasn't concerned-but he did want to spare her feelings.

"He's way too old for you", he said simply. "Hell, he's _my_ age."

She looked at her brother with a bashful expression. "So…! You're my brother, not my Dad. It's not that much of a difference."

Rick shook his head. "He's got more than a decade on you, Rose. Besides, you don't know him well enough to know that you like him-you just think he's good looking."

"That's not accurate…" She looked defeated.

"Oh, but it is, little one."

And that was the end of that.

Rick didn't know that she had talked to Lori about him more than a few times. She had quite the crush.

"He's not that interesting", Lori laughed. "It'll pass. He's really just like every other guy that you're _not_ crushing on."

Frustrated and too shy to ever approach him, she eventually let it go.

Months later, the four of them were having dinner together. Rose was happy to help Lori cook, and the two of them bantered in the kitchen while Rick and Shane hung out in the living room.

She was sautéing some squash when Shane walked in.

"You girls need any help?" he said with a grin that made Rose melt.

"We've got things under control. Thanks, though." Lori smiled.

Rose turned to face him with a shy smile. "Actually…if you really wanted to, you could cut some more squash for me. Think we're gonna need some more. It cooks down so much…"

"Right?" He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a few more, picking up a cutting board and setting them down on the counter next to her. She felt her skin flush at his closeness and bit her lip. Her usual indifference to men went right out the window when it came to him.

"Thanks", she said quietly.

"No problem, kiddo."

Ugh. Kiddo. She tried not to look disappointed every time he called her that. After all, it was an endearment, right?

Shane had begun slicing. Rose watched from the corner of her eye, fighting the urge to reach out and touch his arm. Lori glanced over at the two, watching subtly before pulling some spices from the cupboard.

After dinner that night, Rose went outside on the porch swing with her laptop to do some writing. It was a much cozier spot than any space she had in her apartment in the city. She found herself going to her brother's more and more for the quiet solace it provided.

The door opened and she looked up, seeing Shane and smiling. She expected him to say goodnight and pass her on the porch so she was more than a little shocked when he took a seat next to her on the swing.

"Writing?" he asked casually.

She nodded. "Yeah…always something. Too many things. Not enough time to get it all out."

"What're you workin' on now?"

"A story. A short piece…" she looked at him with kind eyes.

He looked at her curiously. "I've wondered how many stories you have bouncing around in your head at any given time." His smile was devastating.

"…you think about me?" she blurted out.

He chuckled, his features still warm, but he didn't respond.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'd better get going. See you soon, kiddo."

With that he stood up and walked to his car. She watched him the whole time, quietly managing "bye…" once he was too far away to hear it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose was frustrated.

She worked as a receptionist for a sports magazine that, ironically enough, Shane helped her get on at. He knew it wasn't ideal for her, but at the end of the day it put her in the writing environment and put money in her pocket. She was immensely grateful, although there wasn't a single sport she was into and she had sort of become the odd one out in the building.

When she wasn't answering phone calls and making schedules she got to work on her own writing, which was a definite plus. Every now and then, however, she would get an "assignment" –usually when a contributor had too much on their plate or went on vacation- in which she would be presented with a slew of information about the subject matter required for the article. And then, naturally write said article. And then put someone else's name on it.

It was one of those days. She was getting increasingly disheartened and irritated because it seemed to be happening more and more often. Shane had told the editors she was a good writer and in a bind one day they decided to test his opinion. They liked what she presented and started to use her as backup, not having any problem with her getting zero credit or recognition.

She finished the article at hand and eyed it, sighing. Gathering her things, she scooped up the folder that contained her work and walked to the editor's office. It was empty. She set the folder on the desk and was turning to leave when Christopher came through the door.

"Rose! Done already? You are such a pro!" he said in his generic car salesman voice.

She managed a light chuckle. "The most common sports injuries and how to prevent and treat them…yeah. All done." She tried not to sound so monotone, but she just couldn't help it.

"Great…! Well, have a good weekend, kid!"

"Yes. Thanks, you too."

She couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Needing a distraction, she decided to pick some things up at the store to make cupcakes. She loved to bake, and especially loved to feed people…more particularly, people she cared about. As such, this batch was going to her brother and Shane.

Red velvet cupcakes garnished with chocolate shavings and crushed walnuts. She was pleased with herself. She packed up ten of the cupcakes, leaving two behind for herself, and was on her way to the station.

Rick greeted her outside, having just pulled in himself. He had picked up food for everyone.

Seeing the bags from their favorite local diner, Rose happily exclaimed "I have desert!"

He smiled warmly. "Really, kiddo? Perfect!"

Rose held the door for Rick and Shane nodded at him as he walked in. "Nice! I'm starved!"

Rose followed, suddenly feeling self conscious and terribly shy. She held a hand up when her eyes met Shane's. He grinned, surprised to see her. "Hey, Rose. Wha cha got?"

She held up the goods. "I baked you guys something…cupcakes. Red velvet…I think you like those, right?"

He stood up and happily took them from her. "Absolutely! Ah, so sweet of you, kiddo! Thank you!"

She tried not to grin so severely, watching as he lifted one from its home and took a big bite. He closed his eyes playfully, murmuring. "Mmm…damn. You are fantastic."

She laughed. "Glad you like them!"

On his third bite he was finished. The mountain of frosting had left a smidgen of the stuff on his nose. She waited a reasonable amount of time before pointing it out, in case he noticed on his own. He didn't, so she pointed to his face.

"What?" he inquired, wiping in random spots. She shook her head affectionately. "Here…" she lifted her hand to his face and swiped his nose with her finger.

He seemed to watch her carefully, which made her nervous but he was grinning at the gesture.

"What would I do without you?" he said, and ruffled her hair.


End file.
